


gimme love, gimme dreams

by twinkielouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Louis in Lace, M/M, Needy Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Louis, Tickling, but it doesn't affect them like at all, chocolate milk shots, larry smut, there's alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkielouist/pseuds/twinkielouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves chocolate milk and panties, so Harry gives him chocolate milk and dresses him in beautiful lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme love, gimme dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'Blue' by Marina and the Diamonds — Someone on twitter was like 'ugh there's no fics with body shots' and I was like 'oh I can just write one'. So I did. (if there's mistakes i'm sorry i just didn't wanna check it over and over again so it isn't perfect)

The clinks of the shot glasses as Harry walked to the room echoed against the narrow walls of the small hallway. A few more gently thudded steps bounced into his ears before he was leaning against the doorway. He lustfully stared at Louis who was gradually stripping down to bare skin.

Louis, who seemed to be oblivious to Harry's staring, was almost completely naked just as the emerald-eyed boy smirked,"Eager much?"

"A little," Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes whilst he slipped out of his tight boxers and turned to the charcoal-colored drawers behind him.

"What are you getti- _oh_ ," Harry mumbled before seeing pastel blue fabric in one of Louis's delicate hands. He smiled and gingerly placed the shot glasses along with the plastic bottle full of alcoholic chocolate milk on the drawer next to him.

"Ooo don't forget to wear those adorable socks I got you the other day."

"The rainbow ones?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he laid his head on Louis's shoulder.

" _Mm_ , you're so warm," the fluffy-haired boy whispered before turning to push his lips against the pink ones beside him.

The taller boy moaned into Louis's lips as the softness of them made his body warm all over.

Louis slowly pulled away from Harry's lips and went on to close one drawer and open another. Pairs of socks were neatly folded together in the drawer he opened. He glanced over all the cotton socks before spotting the rainbow striped socks and grabbing them.

"Wait," Harry suggested,"can _I_ dress you?"

"Sure," Louis giggled in reply. The small boy grabbed the few articles of clothing and handed them to the taller boy.

Harry gestured for Louis to sit on the bed whilst he got the pastel blue panties ready. Louis had always liked wearing panties when they had sex, but this specific color had seemed to be his favorite ever since Harry had bought them for him. As Harry bent down to reach the bottom of Louis's dangling feet, his eyes trailed up along the smooth skin of his legs and thighs. He stared intently at Louis's pretty pink cock as the tip was barely starting to peek out of its foreskin.

"Hurry up, Harold," Louis chuckled. Harry teased him by tickling the bottom of his feet and made him laugh a bit louder than before. He then dropped the fabric and went on to tickle his tummy.

While Louis's laugh filled the room, his face scrunched in laughter, Harry laughed at the bundle of cuteness beneath him. A few more moments of laughter went by before Harry stopped and pulled Louis to sit up. An ear to ear grin was spread across Louis's face before the semi-curly haired boy leaned in to give him warm kiss.

"I love you so much," Harry smiled whilst leaning their foreheads against each other, "I love you so _so_ much. You're so beautiful and your laugh is so adorable. God, I love you. Your beautiful blue eyes and your beautiful smile. Your skin and just _you_. I love _you_." He gave Louis another passionate kiss, making their whole entire beings feel as one in that moment.

"I love you too," Louis smiled back at Harry, eyes crinkling at their edges as they always did.

With his emerald green eyes now shining in happiness, he grabbed the delicately blue underwear and quickly slipped them up Louis's legs and onto his hips. He then took one sock and scrunched it up so Louis's foot could slip into the bottom of the sock. After repeating the same action for the second foot, he gazed in awe at the person in front of him.

Louis's cheeks were slightly pink as were his beautifully thin lips. His fluffy chestnut hair was gracefully swept across his forehead and left a gorgeous fringe to go utterly well with his stunningly cerulean eyes. It was as if an ocean was in his eyes because the color was so extravagant. His nose was so elegantly sculpted; it was absurd. Harry absolutely loved to give him eskimo kisses when they cuddled. Since he had just shaved, his chin was softer than ever. Even if Louis had a bit of a scruff, Harry didn't mind. He let his eyes gaze upon the exquisitely detailed tattoos on his chest and arms as they stood out on his tan, glowing skin. Harry was _helplessly_ in love with Louis, and he knew it.

Harry gently pressed on Louis's chest to make him lay against the soft duvet. Once Louis was laying down, he went and poured the alcoholic chocolate milk into the shot glasses. Since Louis _loved_ chocolate milk, Harry decided to get an alcoholic version to try and spice it up. With two shot glasses in his hands, he steadily walked over to Louis and gingerly placed them on his soft tummy.

Louis giggled as the cold glass touched his contrastingly warm skin. The liquid in the cups gently swished back and forth as his tummy moved while he giggled. Harry, with his hands behind his back, smiled before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around the cup closer to Louis's hardening cock. The younger boy jerked up and quickly poured the light brown liquid in his mouth. After swallowing the deliciously flavored drink, he heard Louis start to giggle again and saw the spiked milk gently swish around before a few drops fell on his tummy.

"Oops," Louis laughed as he felt the milk wet his warm skin.

Harry pouted and swiftly grabbed the shot glass from Louis's soft tummy.

"Drink it," Harry interrupted Louis's small giggling session.

"Okay, okay." Louis giggled once more. He sat up to take the tiny cup and threw his head back to quickly pour the milk into his mouth.

"Mmm," Louis moaned as he swallowed,"tastes just like chocolate milk. Only with a _small_ _hint_ of alcohol."

Harry laughed at the joke, which wasn't very funny at all, and hurriedly went to grab the bottle of deliciousness.

When he got back, the two cups had been neatly stacked and right beside Louis.

"Lay down again," he gently ordered. As soon as Louis's back was against the duvet, Harry instantaneously opened the bottle and tilted it to pour some into Louis's belly button.

"That tickles," Louis giggled, making the liquid move slightly. His cock was beginning to drip precome into the panties, which had a small white bow on the front along with ruffles on the hips. The lace was so pretty against his tan skin that Harry couldn't help but touch it. His hand accidentally, or maybe more intentionally, stroked Louis's stiffening cock, making Louis whimper underneath him. He pulled down the front of the panties to make the tip of Louis's cock peek out and bent down to lick it, making Louis groan, before moving up and sucking the chocolate milk out of his belly button, making him giggle quietly. Harry then grabbed the bottle to pour more of the milk into Louis's navel and bent over to slurp it up, making Louis giggle once again.

After repeatedly sipping chocolate milk out of Louis's belly button and making him giggle louder every time, Harry smiled to himself as he slowly hovered his hands over Louis's tummy before poking at it to make that beautiful laugh come out of him once more. As Louis, laughing louder each second, tried to wriggle out of Harry's tickling grasp, Harry just laughed along with him. Another moment of their laughter went by before Harry took his hands off of Louis and let him catch his breath.

"I actually love when you tickle me," Louis panted, his eyes sparkling as his smile widened.

"I actually love you," Harry fondly smiled at Louis.

"Oh shut up, you dork," Louis laughed before widening his eyes and giving Harry that sweetly innocent look. He _really_ wanted to get completely _wrecked_ by Harry at the moment. Without saying a word, he looked down at Harry's covered bulge and raised one eyebrow. Harry nodded and off Louis went.

With one hand, Harry unbuttoned his sheer shirt and threw it off. By the time it had hit the floor, his black jeans were already down to his ankles. He raised one foot out of one opening, and then the other as Louis completely removed his jeans.

Louis placed a hand on Harry's growing bulge before rubbing him through the fabric, earning a low moan from the tall boy.

"Fuck, you feel so big, daddy. I want you so bad," Louis whimpered as his cock twitched in his baby blue panties. Just as Harry was starting to move his hips against Louis's warm hand, the tiny boy took his hand off and instantly grabbed onto the elastic of Harry's boxers. He hastily slipped the navy blue boxers down Harry's silky thighs, making the younger boy's cock slap up against his tummy. Louis continued to slide the boxers down Harry's long legs and finally down to his feet.

"Just go ahead and pick up your feet," Louis whispered as he took the underwear off Harry, leaving him strikingly nude.

"Blow me, love," Harry groaned whilst looking down at Louis.

"Mmm, anything for you, _daddy_ ," Louis moaned. He wrapped his right hand around Harry's thick cock and pumped it a few times to get it completely hard. As soon as it was, Louis flicked his tongue at the tip a couple of times before he wrapped his whole mouth around about half of it. While his right hand was still on Harry's cock, he hollowed out his cheeks and began to move in sync with his hand.

Harry lustfully stared at Louis who had his mouth and hand wrapped around his hard cock. He placed his hands at the back of Louis's head and ran the soft hair through his long fingers. As Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, Harry moaned, keeping his eyes locked together with the cerulean ones staring at him.

Louis quickened his head and hand movement, making Harry's breathing quicken as well. As he stared up at Harry, whose head was now thrown back, he felt his cock twitch once more. To get his attention, Louis momentarily took Harry's cock out of his mouth and gave a few kisses to his balls, shaft, and pink tip. He glanced up to see that Harry was now smirking down at him, which made him smile to himself before he went on to rapidly move his hand up and down the tall boy's cock.

After a moment of his pumping, he aligned his mouth to the thick cock in front of him and took about half of it, leaving the rest for his hand once again. While Louis was moving around Harry's pulsing cock as fast as he could, the tall boy was panting before moaning a long, loud moan. Louis's mouth was now filled with Harry's come as he stood up. He pulled in Harry for a deep kiss to try and let him taste himself.

Harry moaned at the wonderful warmth Louis's lips had had. He tasted the salty liquid as he let Louis's tongue slip into his mouth. Another couple of moments of their tongues meeting each other over and over again passed before Louis leisurely pulled away.

"Daddy, can I ride your face?" Louis asked, biting his lip.

Without even answering, Harry hopped on the bed and laid down with his back against the duvet.

Louis assumed it was a yes, so he climbed on the bed to put his arse right over Harry's mouth.

Harry moved Louis's panties to the side as he spread Louis's arse cheeks.

"Your arsehole looks so _pretty_ ," he groaned before running his tongue along it, earning a soft moan from the older, yet smaller boy.

" _Nnnngh_ , Harry," Louis whimpered as Harry began teasing his hole by letting the tip of his tongue repeatedly slip in and out.

As Harry continued to tease the tiny boy's tight hole, Louis frustratingly moaned and tried to push down on Harry's hot tongue. The boy underneath Louis simply slipped his tongue back into his mouth and kissed the pink, puckered hole above him.

"H-Harold, please," Louis cried out. He needed this so bad.

"Alright, alright," Harry smirked and went on to push his tongue in the small boy's tight hole. As he moved his tongue in circles to slightly stretch the opening, Louis moaned and stirred his hips against the feeling.

Whilst Harry kept Louis's arse cheeks open and his tongue in his rigid hole, Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's sensitive cock and began pumping only to get the boy underneath him moaning against his hole.

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Louis moaned against the vibration,"I need your thick cock in me."

Harry involuntarily buckled his hips to push his hard cock into Louis's hand just as he widened the boy's arse cheeks and pushed his tongue in even deeper. After circling his tongue inside of Louis a few more times, he slipped his tongue back in his mouth, making Louis softly whine.

"Get on all fours, love," Harry gently ordered.

"Will you fuck me if I do?" the tan boy asked over his shoulder.

"Yes. _Daddy_ will fuck you if you get on all fours," he smirked.

Louis obeyed Harry's command by gracefully putting his hands flat on the mattress and crawled forward to let Harry get up. Once he was on all fours, he felt a light slap on his arse and whimpered.

"Need you so bad. Hurry, _Harold_ ," Louis lightly giggled as he let out the alternative of Harry's name. Although it wasn't his actual name, he thought it was funny nonetheless.

Harry simultaneously grabbed the bottle of chocolate milk and the shot glasses that laid on the bed and placed them on the floor before promptly hopping off the bed and opening the drawer near the doorway. As he glanced over all their sex toys and flavored lubes, he just chose a normal, scentless lube and waltzed over to Louis. Whilst he jumped back on the bed, he heard the small boy in front of him whimper.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry inquired, slowly opening the bottom of lube and unintentionally furrowing his eyebrows.

"N-Need you. My arsehole _needs_ you," Louis moaned. He was frustrated and needed the friction, but if he touched himself, Harry would go even slower just to tease him. Harry was always a fucking tease, and sometimes Louis loved it, but when Louis really needed to get fucked, he hated the teasing.

With no reply, Harry moved Louis's panties out of the way and pushed a finger, which was drenched in lube, into Louis's tight hole. As the fluffy-haired boy moaned against the bedsheets, Harry immediately slipped in another finger and pumped it in and out.

Just as Louis was moaning at the fingers moving back and forth inside of him, he began to feel them stretch his hole. He tightly gripped onto the bedsheets and moaned loudly as Harry scissored him wide open.

Harry continued to scissor Louis as he noted the tiny boy's toes beginning to curl in his rainbow-striped socks. With that, he removed his fingers and aligned his throbbing cock to Louis's wet, stretched out hole.

"Fuck me, daddy," Louis softly exclaimed as he felt the tip of Harry's cock slip in between his arse cheeks.

Before Louis knew it, Harry pushed himself into his _hot_ arse and moaned louder than ever.

"Fuck, you're so _tight_ ," Harry exclaimed as Louis's arsehole engulfed his throbbing cock.

"Ah, you're so thick, daddy. Just _fuck me_ already," Louis moaned. He pushed back on Harry to get him deeper in before Harry quickly began thrusting in and out of the older boy.

" _Fuuuuck_! Fuck, fuck, _nnnnngh_ ," Louis moaned loudly as Harry's cock filled his tight arsehole. Their hot skin slapped against each other with every thrust as Louis moaned louder and louder. Louis's moans were now filling the room as he fell onto the bedsheets with a light thump and gripped them tightly.

Harry was hastily pounding in and out of the tiny boy whilst his breaths were quickening and the pleasure was completely consuming the both of them.

Louis propped himself back up as he thrusted back to make Harry's cock brush against that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

" _Riight_ there! Fuck," Louis shouted as he felt the heat start to build up low in his tummy.

"Don't come just yet," Harry groaned whilst he grabbed onto Louis's hips to force him onto his cock and to get _even deeper_ into the small boy.

"Shit! _Can't_ hold on much longer," the boy in blue panties moaned, wrapping a hand around his own cock and pumping as fast as he could.

"Come, _now_ ," Harry groaned as he, too, felt the heat coil in his lower tummy.

With that, Louis scrunched his face and clenched around Harry, who was still, almost violently, thrusting in and out of his arse. He yelled out Harry's name as his hot come shot out onto the bedsheets. Just as Louis reached his high, Harry almost instantaneously orgasmed and filled the older boy's arse with his white, hot fluid.

As their breathing was still loud and ragged, Harry didn't pull out of Louis but instead wrapped his arms around his tiny waist. Once their breathing was at an adequately normal rate, the younger boy slipped his softening cock out of Louis and fell beside him.

Louis plopped flat on the bed and turned on his side to face his beautiful lover.

"Hi," Louis whispered, grinning as the young boy smirked right at him.

"Hiiiii," Harry smiled back at the gorgeously flushed person in front of him.

The cerulean-eyed boy stared at Harry's pink, plump lips before leaning closer to him and slowly fluttering his eyes shut. As he pressed his lips against his lover's, Louis knew that he loved Harry too, more than Harry could _ever_ imagine.


End file.
